Ugly Momo
by Ohmyn0pi3
Summary: Momo Hinamori is finally working at the best Magazine company in the world Vida!But hoping to be placed as an editor instead,she was given the job as an assistant to Toshiro Hitsugaya!The white-haired Shiro wasn't really expecting Momo to be his assistant. With the crew,the Drama,and the magazine,how will things work out between the both of them? Read now! Based on 'Ugly Betty'
1. Welcome to Vida!

I'm back with a new story Yay! I got this story idea from the Abc show 'Ugly betty!' Well hope you like it.

Enjoy!

I do not own the anime/manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Momo screamed into the phone.

"Ow." Takeshi said as he pulled away his black Iphone 5 from his ear."Ah.. are you done yet?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh yes! S-sorry! I'm just really exited! Like.. this is my first actual job! And I actually get paid a lot!" Momo said with a large smile on her face.

"Ha ha!" He laughed into the phone "You should be exited!...uh..well.. not really especially if you're Toshiro's assistant."

"Especially if I'm Toshiro's assistant? What's that suppose to mean?" Momo asked.

"Well.. he's very strict at first but, if you'll get to know him better maybe you'll be fine!" Takeshi responded .

"Oh pshh, I bet I can handle this. I'm like a pro with strict people! We get along y'know" Momo said.

"Ok..good but, you know where the address is right?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes sir I do! Keru Building,172 Ceret Ave, Floor 7!" She said.

"Ah, very well then. You will have to get to Vida at 9:00 am. Now I must go back to my business now. Good night ." Takeshi said.

"Oh goodnight to you also Mr. Hitsugaya ." She replied back.

Right after Takeshi hung up. Momo screamed again, being overly exited about her new job at Vida.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!Yay yay yay yay YAY! I'm gonna work at Vida~ I'm gonna work at Vida~." Momo sung while doing some type of dance move.

Then suddenly she stopped and gasped.

"Ah! W-what am I going to wear? How am I going to do my hair?! Oh wait... I won't have to worry about that.

* * *

"And that is the reason why we should place the Louis vuitton dress on our magazine cover. Louis vuitton is one of the best-selling clothing line that has been ever made. It will bring much attention and our magazine will get much more buyers and readers. ." Toshiro said.

Everyone applause and agreed with his idea.

"You are all dismissed." He said to the workers.

They all left then Aizen walked up to him and said.

"You have an excellent taste of fashion Toshiro."

"Well, thank you for your compliment but, what do you want Aizen?" Toshiro said while closing his brief case.

"What do I want? I want nothing of course." Aizen simply replied.

"You want nothing? Everytime you give me a compliment it always has a catch to it. Now once again I'll ask what do you want?" Toshiro asked again getting annoyed.

"Well... I was thinking why don't we change the Louis vuitton dress to the Gucci dress?" Aizen asked him.

"What Gucci dress?" Toshiro asked Aizen confusingly.

Aizen went on Toshiro's laptop and typed an unknown html link which lead to the dress. He pointed at it. " This one." Aizen said.

Toshiro had to admit. The Gucci dress looked a bit better than the Louis vuitton. He thought about and said "No."

"Why? I mean sure Louis vuitton is one of the best-selling clothing line but, Gucci is also the look at the design on this dress." Aizen argued with Toshiro.

"Look Aizen, it's not about the dress. It's about the brand. Hey what about I place in that dress in for the next 3 or 4 weeks?" Toshiro asked.

"..."

"Ok then, have your way. I forgot. Where's my coffee and bagel?" Toshiro yelled.

* * *

"Shit! I hope I'm not late! Why did I forgot to set my alarm? Ughhhhhhh" Momo said.

Finally she arrived at the Keru building and stepped inside the lobby.

"Jesus Christ.. this place is HUGE!" Momo yelled out as an Echo went through out the lobby. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh..um.. sorry he he, you may continue your business." She said.

The turned back to what they were recently doing. Momo then went inside of the elevator and pressed the button '7' on the right side of the elevator. After, she stepped out then entered Vida.

"Oh. My. God." Said a girl with dark purple hair which was placed in a hairstyle of two high curly ponytails at the front desk.

"Yay! I'm here!" Momo said.

"Who are you?" Said the purple haired women.

"Oh, my name is Momo Hinamori, I'm working here as Toshiro Hitsugaya's new assistant! Isn't that exiting?!" Momo said happily.

"New assistant? For _the _Toshiro Hitsugaya?" She said.

"Yup! Starting today!"Momo said.

"No, there must be a mistake! H-he can never choose _you _ as his assistant you're too ugly! He would never go for a girl with geeky oversized glasses and braces! Oh ya by the way, I'm Cirruci Sanderwicci" She exclaimed.

_'Go for a girl?' _Momo thought in her mind.

"Look Cirruci, thank you for your rude _comment _but, I really have to get going. Bye goth girl!" Momo said while walking away.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" Cirruci yelled out.

While searching for Toshiro, Momo received many glares from everyone.

_'Why are they all staring at me like that? So... uncomfortable. I wish I could take these stupid glasses and braces off. Oh well, guess I have to wait. At least these stares are less uncomfortable than the one's I received in college.' _Momo said to herself.

Then she spotted the white-haired man.

'There he is!'

Momo walked up behind Toshiro and tapped him on the shoulder. Toshiro turned around.

"And who are _you_?" Toshiro asked rudely.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, your new assistant. I'm looking forward to working with you!" Momo said as she extended a hand out for him to shake.

'Well i'm defiantly _not _looking forward to working with _you_.' Toshiro thought.

"Eh.. er.. Momo, I'll be back in a sec. I uh.. have something to take care of." Toshiro said while ignoring Momo's hand shake.

"Why don't I take care of it for you? I am your assistant." Momo said

"Well this one is kinda personal so why don't you start your new job by... getting me a cup of coffee and a cream cheese bagel?" He said

"Sure! Anything for you !"

"Great... I'll be right back."

"Ok!"

With that Toshiro dashed out of the meeting room and went to the boss's office a.k.a his father's office. He opened the door and walked in the large, mahogany office.

* * *

"Father.. may I speak to you for a sec?"Toshiro asked.

"Yes son?" Takeshi said.

"You see.. I have a problem about my-"

"Assistant." Takeshi said while cutting off Toshiro." Toshiro I know you were hoping for a type of assistant who is a slutty kind and me knowing you very well, I've decided to pick to pick an unusual _different _ kind of assistant who will not _distract _you from your work and business." His father stated.

"Father, none of the assistants haven't distracted me from my work." Toshiro said.

"Oh yeah? Then you will not mind Momo right? Aren't you satisfied with her being you're new assistant?" His father asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No." Toshiro simply replied.

"Well I guess she'll have to be your assistant from now on until she quits or until you quit this job."

"You're telling me that I can't fire her? Why?!"

"Because _I _chose her and only _I _can fire her. You sir have no right of doing so. I am the boss of this magazine company and I can shut this business down If I wanted to." He snapped.

His father went through some files and found a file that said 'Momo Hinamori'. He looked and read over it.

"Toshiro, Momo has graduated from one of the best colleges in the world."

"Really? Then why couldn't she get in Harvard like I did, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Number one, Harvard is the 3rd best college in American and Number two, she went to Princeton University."

".. So what she got into Princeton."

"It's the number one best college in America and, she earned a scholarship."

"... Damn her." Toshiro mumbled.

"So Toshiro, that is why I have chosen her to be your new assistant. You'll get focused on you work and hopefully you'll change into a non sex-addicted man."

"I told you, I am **not **a sex-addict. I'm still a virgin y'know!" Toshiro griped. 'I just make out with too many women' He then thought.

"...Well.. I guess we are done here then, eh?" His father asked.

"Yeah..."Toshiro answered back.

* * *

Toshiro walked out of the office, still frustrated about his new assistant. He then walked back to his office. Then he met a red-haired man with spiky hair and a suit black suit on.

"Yo, Toshiro!" He shouted out..

"Yo." Toshiro said.

"Hmm... you replied to me with one word. What happened?" Said the red-haired man.

"That happened." Toshiro said while pointing at Momo who was in his office with his coffee and bagel on his desk. She waved and smiled. Toshiro ignored her.

"I'm guessing she's your new assistant huh? Well sucks for you!"

"Shut up Renji!" Toshiro shouted.

"Why can't you just fire her?" Renji asked.

"Because..."

"Because?"

Toshiro sighed. "My father choose her as my new assistant and he thought that it would be great if he chose her because Momo would keep me focused on my work and I'll _change _because of my bad habitat of...yeah."

"Well then if you can't fire her than why don't _she _fire you?" Renji asked.

_' She fire me? Wait a minute. What father said this morning..._

_"Well I guess she'll have to be your assistant from now on until she quits or until you quit this job."_

_'That' it!'_

"If I can't fire her then, I will find a way to make her quit!" Toshiro said hopefully thinking his plan would work.

"That's basically what I said dumbass." Renji said sarcastically.

Toshiro then pulled a strand of hair from Renji's head.

"Ow! What the hell Toshiro?"

Toshiro ignored Renji's comment and walked into his office where Momo was.

"Hey Momo.. I need you to do a favor for me."

* * *

So that was chapter 2 and uh I'll be introducing the other characters in the later chapters of course. And also Pweaaaseee review!


	2. Lies!

HAYYYYYY! Sorry with the late update! I know It's been like 1 month. SORRY! DX I've been REALLY busy! With school and all those other crap DX. Soo here is Chapppy 2! Hope you like! Special thanks to

Hailey-shiro, marionette16, Shiro-Tammy996, TheFayrinaTale, Guest,(Who I think is 'TheFayrinaTale' because they have the same review LOL), SnowDreamy, IGSP, lu-chan-chii, highxschoolxhina, momo-chan, and lu-chan-chii For reviewing!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Manga/Anime Bleach and/or Ugly Betty. Rightful owners are Tite Kubo and Abc Studios.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on Ugly Momo.

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!Yay yay yay yay YAY! I'm gonna work at Vida~ I'm gonna work at Vida~."_

_"And who are you?" _

_"I'm Momo Hinamori, your new assistant. I'm looking forward to working with you!" _

_"You see.. I have a problem about my-"_

_"Assistant"_

_"Oh yeah? Then you will not mind Momo right? Aren't you satisfied with her being you're new assistant?" _

_"Why can't you just fire her?" _

_"My father choose her as my new assistant and he thought that it would be great if he chose her because Momo would keep me focused on my work and i'll change because of my bad habitat of...yeah."_

_"Well then if you can't fire her than why don't she fire you?" _

_"Hey Momo.. I need you to do a favor for me."_

* * *

"Y-yes Toshiro?" Momo asked stammering.

"I want you to set me up on a meeting with Kelvin Turen." Toshiro said.

"Ok I'll get right on it. Oh I almost forgot! To do that I'll need his contact information. Do you have any of it?" She asked.

"No." He simply said.

"What? Then how am I suppose to find him?"

"I don't know." Toshiro implied. He then took his black pea coat and put it on. "I'm going out for lunch." He said.

"Wait-"

"I don't want to hear any 'Buts' or 'What ifs' ; Seek the information yourself." And with that Toshiro entered the elevator and left.

* * *

"God that girl is annoying." Toshiro said to himself.

"Y'know I'm here right?" Renji said.

"Oh, didn't see you there..." Toshiro said unsurprisingly to Renji who was standing next to him in the elevator.

"Man, Momo is gonna figure out that you're just tryn'a get rid of her and your dad will also know and he'll probably fire you from working at Vida." Renji explained.

"He can't fire me from Vida!" Toshiro yelled out.

"Oh yes he can. He's the boss!" Renji shouted.

"C'mon I'm like his son and also I'm very positive that my plan will work perfectly." Toshiro said with confidence.

"I doubt it." Renji muttered under his breath.

"Shut it Abarai." Toshiro said hearing Renji's comment.

The doors of the elevator opened. Both Toshiro and Renji walked out of the elevator and went into the huge lobby. They both went into different directions. Then Renji stopped and looked at Toshiro who was on the other side of the lobby.

"Yo Toshiro! Wanna have lunch with me and the crew?" Renji shouted across the lobby.

"Nah, I gotta meet up with someone at lunch." Toshiro yelled so that Renji could hear.

"Oh iight. By the way Toshiro."

"Huh?"

"Hope your plan fails." Renji lip-synch with a smirk.

Toshiro frowned and stuck up a middle finger at the red-haired man. They both went outside into the busy streets of New York City for lunch.

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Momo said to herself. "But I got to get this assignment done. Urggh." She groaned.

She then spotted a woman who was walking in Momo's direction.

"Excuse me, do-"

"I have no time." The woman said rudely.

Momo then spotted a man and a women talking. She went up to them.

"Um sorry to interrupt but do you know anyone by the name of-"

"No." The both said at the same time.

Momo saw Cirucci walking. Momo ran up to Cirucci.

"Cirucci! Do you know-"

"I don't care." Cirucci simply said while walking pass Momo.

_'Why is everyone being so damn rude today!' _Momo thought in her head.

Momo decided to go back to her desk and search for 'Kelvin Turen' on Google-again-, hoping it will help her find him. But then suddenly she clashed into someone's breasts.

"Omff!" Momo muffled.

"Oh! He-he I'm sorry!" Said the women.

She pulled Momo away from her large breasts. Momo then was taking deep breaths. She finally finished and looked up at the women. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and was a couple of inches taller than Momo. She was also holding some clothes but most fell during the clash.

"Oh it's not your fault! I wasn't paying attention!" Momo said while picking up some of the clothes that on the white-tiled floor.

The women looked at Momo's face. "Hey I haven't seen you around before?"

"That's because I'm new here! My name is Momo Hinamori! Assistant of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo replied.

"Oh ok! That makes sense! And also thank you for picking up the clothes I dropped."

"No problem." Momo said with a smile added onto her face.

"I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto! I'm a fashion designer and I work at 'The closet'!" Rangiku said happily.

"Oh so that explains all the clothes you have! Wait.. so does that means that Cirucci is a fashion designer too?" Momo asked.

"What?" Rangiku asked bewildered.

"She had a handful of clothes. When I saw her."

"That Bitch! She's always stealing clothes from the closet!" Rangiku groaned.

"I see." Momo said understanding why Cirucci had a handful of clothes ."Also what is 'The closet'?" Momo questioned.

"'The closet' is THE CLOSET! It's like the closets of all closets!"

Momo nodded.

"You don't get what I'm saying don't you?"

"Nope not at all."

"C'mon follow me and I'll lead to 'Heaven'." Rangiku said as if she was an angel.

They finally arrived at 'The closet'. Momo had eyes that had sparkles and hearts in them.

"Holy shit." Was the two very words that Momo had said.

The closet was gigantic. Gorgeous and beautiful.

"This place is like 'Heaven'!"

"I told you." Rangiku said smirking

The walls of 'The closet' was painted with colors of white and gold. The tiles were gold also. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling and there was many shelves that had different types of shoes, bags, belts, and jewelry. There was also many clothes that was hung on racks with hangers.

Momo looked around and laid her eyes on a black and white Chanel bag.

"You like?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes." Momo said still staring at the bag.

"You can have it if you want." Rangiku offered.

"Wait what? No way! I possibly can't!" Momo said surprised.

"We've only used this bag once for an issue like 3 months ago. It's ok to take these. Besides the models here at Vida won't wear something that was already worn like such as jewelry, bags, and clothes twice. So therefore the Chanel bag is officially yours." Rangiku explained.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU RANGIKU!" Momo said while taking the Chanel bag and hugging the bag. "So far you've been the first person to ever be nice to me here at Vida. Everyone else here is acting like a douche. Even Toshiro." Momo said angrily.

"Everyone here _is _a douche. Well not _everyone_. Some people are. But trust me. When I first got here at Vida, everyone was acting like an asshole. But then I met Rukia and some of her friends Orihime, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Uryu, and surprisingly Toshiro. They weren't assholes at all!"

"They weren't? Not even.. Toshiro?"

"Nope.. Well.. I met Toshiro at Harvard! And let me telly you he was an motherfuck'n manwhore and a fuckface who's was always mean and cold to EVERYBODY! But eventually, we became great friends! And I have no problems with him at all!"

"So you're telling me.. he's nice?" Momo asked confused.

"Yup! When you get to know him better." Rangiku said.

"Ok.. but do you know anyone named 'Kelvin Turen'."

"Nope.." Rangiku said while organizing the clothes in the correct order.

_'I should tell her..' _Rangiku said in her mind.

"Awwww." Momo moaned.

"Because 'Kelvin Turen' is not real Momo."

* * *

A/N: YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS! I'm done with chappy 2! I'm working on chapter 3 now so that I'll be able to update quickly! please R&R ! THANK YOU!


	3. Come back

Yes! I'm here again with another Chapter! And I updated early..well not actually early -almost like 2 days till the end of the month- but still! YAY! And I noticed that I have made MANY mistakes on the last chapter and I've used many words to replace 'said', 'asked', and 'replied' but not in the correct form because I was too lazy to look up the definition but nobody's perfect right? Lmaoo

Thanks to those who reviewed

Shiro-Tammy996, TheFayrinaTale, Playfully Serious, Toshiluver123, hailey-shiro, Saxophone, and also Jayciefer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach and/or ABC Ugly Betty. Rightful owners are Tite Kubo and ABC studios.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time on Ugly Momo

_"I want you to set me up on a meeting with Kelvin Turen." _

_"Man, Momo is gonna figure out that you're just tryn'a get rid of her and your dad will also know and he'll probably fire you from working at Vida."_

_"I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto! I'm a fashion designer and I work at 'The closet'!"_

_"'The closet' is THE CLOSET! It's like the closets of all closets!"_

_"Everyone here is a douche. Well not everyone. Some people are. But trust me. When I first got here at Vida, everyone was acting like an asshole. But then I met Rukia and some of her friends Orihime, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Uryu, and surprisingly Toshiro. They weren't assholes at all!"_

_"They weren't? Not even.. Toshiro?"_

_"Ok.. but do you know anyone named 'Kelvin Turen'."_

_'I should tell her..'_

_"Because 'Kelvin Turen' is not real Momo."_

"What do you mean 'Kelvin Turen' isn't real?" Momo asked with confusion.

" I mean that... He doesn't exists at all. Toshiro only asked you to search for Kelvin Turen only as an excuse to get rid of you." Rangiku explained.

"So.. all of this time, he was just using Kelvin Turen as a lie?" Momo questioned.

Rangiku sighed. "Yeah. He used this 'trick' on one of his old assistants. She was very pretty and that's why Toshiro chose her. Because of her beauty. But let me tell you, she was utterly annoying. Probobly thie most annoyingest person I've known in my life. Hint Hint! Toshiro hates annoying people! Soooo he decided to use the 'Kelvin Turen' trick on her. He told her that she couldn't come back to Vida until she found Kelvin Turen'. 'Till this day, she never came back. Ever. I wonder if she's still searing for that Kelvin Turen dude?" Rangiku asked herself.

Momo frowned "B-but.. I don't understand."

Rangiku went over to where Momo was standing and placed her right hand on Momo's shoulder.

" Momo.. do you want to know the reason _why _you were chosen as Toshiro's assistant?" Rangiku hesitated. "By.. his father?"

"Because... well. No."

"Well let me tell you Momo. Mr. Hitsugaya choose you because he thought that it would be better for Toshiro to have an assistant like you. Cheerful, smart, and a geek! Instead of a seductive, slutty assistant that I'm sure will have sex Toshiro!"

'A geek? Really?'

"I'm still mad at the fact that I was just chosen just to keep him from having sex with women." Momo commented.

"Hey look at the bright side! At least you're helping the guy!" Rangiku added.

"Yeah but, lying to me was way crossed the line! He would've just been honest and told me the truth!" Momo paused then sighed." But thank you Rangiku with out, I might've ended up like his old assistant you told me about." Momo joked.

"No problemo." Rangiku said with a smile.

* * *

'Best 'lunch' ever' Toshiro said in his mind with a smirk on his face.

Toshiro stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with an angry Momo in front of him with both hands on her hips.

"You." Momo said with an angry tone of voice.

"Me." Toshiro retorted then began walking to his office.

"Don't ignore me! And this isn't funny! I know you lied to me about that Kelvin Turen guy! He's fake!"

Toshiro stopped in his tracks and took a glance at Momo.

"How in hell did you know about that?" Toshiro questioned Momo.

"A certain strawberry-blonde told me." Momo said with a smirk.

Toshiro frowned at the peach.

'Well now that she knows Kelvin Turen isn't real, she'll probably tell my dad. But good thing is that she still doesn't knows that I'm trying to make her quit'

"I know that you're trying to make me quit." Momo said with her arms crossed over her chest.

'What the hell? It's like she's reading my fucking mind!'

"Bitch." Toshiro murmured.

Momo rolled her eyes, hearing Toshiro's comment."Whatever. But just so you know."

"Huh?"

Momo looked down at the floor. And decided to make her decision. "You just lost an assistant. Momo said with sad eyes.

Toshiro looked away, not caring. "Hn."

Momo turned her back and walked to her desk to pack her items. Toshiro stared at Momo but had this weird feeling. He felt.. bad was it? No.. guilt. But he just ignored it.

* * *

The two men -Toshiro and Aizen- waited on the boss's opinion on the Vida magazine that was recently finished. The boss -Takeshi Hitsugaya- scanned over the pages of the magazine. He closed and gently settled the magazine down on his desk. He closed his eyes and folded his hands.

"I hate it." Takeshi said while moving away the magazine from himself.

"What?" Toshiro yelled in anger. He couldn't believe it!

Aizen was also shocked but only on the inside. He didn't show much of his expression and stared at the boss.

"May I asked why?" Aizen questioned.

Takeshi sighed. "Its... good.. but, I think you both needed to put more effort into this. You were both suppose to work on this magazine _together_. It just looked like you both placed two completely different subjects in one magazine! It's utterly confusing. The topic was supposed to be about spring fashion trends! Toshiro, to be honest it really looked like you did a topic about winter trends and Aizen... I just can't even explain it correctly.. your's was like.. all dark and scary.. I just don't understand both of you. But I have to say the cover is amazing. Almost one of the best covers we've ever had here at Vida."

"And _I'll_ take the credit of the magazine cover" Aizen said.

Toshiro turned to Aizen. "You lying bastard!"

"Okay okay. Enough already. Look, I want _both _of you to create a new magazine that actually has to do with _spring_. It's all due by tomorrow.

"What the fuck do you mean it's due by TOMORROW!" Toshiro yelled once again.

"Hey.. watch your language with me!" Takeshi shot back.

"S-sorry but, I just can't! Do you know how long it took me to do this?" Toshiro asked.

Takeshi stared at his son with hands still entwined with each other.

"No."

Toshiro felt a vein pop up on his head. "Four.. weeks. FOUR GOD DAMNED WEEKS!"

"Language~." Takeshi sang. "It'll be easier if you just worked along with Aizen. He's the creative director and Co-editor-in-chief of Vida. He can help you. And you can help him."

"No.. I don't need his damn help."

"You two are supposed to be working together. The only reason I choose both of you to create this magazine so you two can get along!"

Aizen chuckled."Well you see I've tried so hard to be cooperative with Toshiro here but, it looks like he just wants to do this on his own."

"God Toshiro you're so stubborn." Takeshi sighed. "I'll cancel the 'working with Aizen thingy'. Just ask your assistant Momo. She'll be a great helpful hand to you!" Takeshi suggested.

Toshiro placed his hands in his pockets. " Well about that... she.. uh.. kinda quitted Vida.. today." Toshiro said with a bored expression on his face.

Takeshi stared at his son for a moment. Then he chuckled. His chuckling began to form into a laugh.

"Um... dad." Toshiro asked his father worried.

"HAHA AHH HA HAAA! T-TOSHIRO!" Takeshi laughed. With tears forming in his eyes. Still chuckling, Takeshi wiped his tears away. Then he instantly stopped the laughter and grabbed Toshiro from across his desk by his collar with actual tears running down his face.

"You're- you're lying!"

Toshiro sweat dropped. Takeshi would always ask about Toshiro's assistant and sometimes Toshiro would say that his assistant was either assigned to a new position, had to leave Vida for personal reasons, or just quitted. Mainly Toshiro would reply that they quitted because most of his assistants were actually females and Toshiro would have sex with them , probably leaving his female assistants he had sex with and moved on to another. Breaking their hearts.

Right now Takeshi was taking this situation a bit more.. seriously.

"Toshiro what have you done!"

"N-nothing!" Toshiro lied and Takeshi and Aizen noticed this.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" Takeshi said.

Aizen nodded in agreement.

"What! H-how do you know _if _ I'm lying!"

"It's so obvious. You're stuttering Toshiro. You _never _stutter." Takeshi replied.

Toshiro bowed his head down.

'Damn it. Now i'm screwed for life. He's gonna ask-'

"Tell me the main reason of why Momo quitted?" Takeshi asked a bit more seriously.

Toshiro froze.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are my son. Tell me the truth _NOW _or I'll fire you."

Aizen smirked at this.

'Guess i've gotta give up the jig.' Toshiro sighed. He looked up at his father.

"Well."

~14 Minutes later.~

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!" Takeshi yelled at his son.

Aizen was slightly chuckling sitting on one of the arm chairs, enjoying what foolish action Toshiro did.

"C'mon dad. She wasn't the right assistant for me!"

"And you just had to make her quit!"

"If only you would've let _me _picked my assistant none of this would've happened!

"Toshiro we already went through this." Takeshi said sternly. He took out his phone and dialed a number. It was ringing then was picked up.

"H-hello?"

'Oh lord no no no no no no-'

Takeshi handed the phone over to Toshiro.

"Do it."

Toshiro defiantly knew what his father wanted him to do.

"No"

"Do it or I'll fire you!"

Toshiro had no choice. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"..Momo."

'Toshiro?' Momo thought in her mind ' Oh God. What does he want now?'

"What?" Momo questioned from the other line.

"U-um... I just wanted to say that. I'm.. im.. s-s-s-s."

"Spit it out."

Takeshi stood up and hit Toshiro's back as hard as he could.

"Sorry!"

'Damn!'

Toshiro took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you and using you and I'm sorry for making you quit. I.. I just thought you were a worthless 20 who be no use to me and annoy the crap out of me...but.. when I lost you.. I needed you most.

'Why does this sounds like I broke up with a girl but I want her back?'

"... So you're saying."

"Come back to Vida."

"..."

"Please?"

Momo paused for a moment. "No."

"What?Why!-"

Momo laughed. "I'm just kidding I'll come back! But promise you won't lie to me ever again!"

Toshiro chuckled. "Promise."

Toshiro felt. Relieved. That guilt inside of him was now gone. And he was happy about it. A small smile could be seen. A real smile.

Takeshi was surprised. He never saw his son actually _smile_. He pulled out a Sony camera and took a photo of Toshiro. The light was flashed in Toshiro's face.

"Dad!" Toshiro yelled.

"Well.. I'll be going now. See ya Tomorrow!"

"Alright see you tomorrow." Toshiro instantly realized before he hung up. "Wait! M-Momo.. do you think you could come to Vida?

"Right now?"

"Yeah.. I.. uh.. need some help on this weeks magazine issue I'm doing."

"Oh really? I thought it was finished.

"Long story."

"So when is it due?"

"Eh.. Tomorrow."

"Okay! It's wouldn't take that long right?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright then! I'll be on my way!"

A beep could be heard from the other line clarifying that Momo had hung up.

Toshiro gave the phone back to his father. "Thanks." Toshiro still had that smile on his face

Takeshi looked up at Toshiro and smiled. "Anytime son."

Toshiro walked out of the office. Aizen stood up followed him.

'Toshiro finally smiled huh? And he also laughed. This girl. Momo...Hinamori? Yeah that's her name. She has this effect on Toshiro. I don't know what kind but maybe she'll be helpful in a way.' Aizen smirked.


	4. Her arrival

Hiya! Here again with a new chapter! Yes Yes!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach and/or Ugly Betty. Rightful owners are Tite Kubo and ABC Studios.

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Ugly Momo

_"What do you mean 'Kelvin Turen' isn't real?_

_" I mean that... He doesn't exists at all. Toshiro only asked you to search for Kelvin Turen only as an excuse to get rid of you."_

_"B-but.. I don't understand."_

_"Don't ignore me! And this isn't funny! I know you lied to me about that Kelvin Turen guy! He's fake!"_

_"You just lost an assistant. "_

_"Okay okay. Enough already. Look, I want both of you to create a new magazine that actually has to do with spring. It's all due by tomorrow."_

_"What the fuck do you mean it's due by TOMORROW!"_

_"I'll cancel the 'working with Aizen thingy'. Just ask your assistant Momo. She'll be a great helpful hand to you!"_

_" Well about that... she.. uh.. kinda quitted Vida.. today."_

_"..Momo."_

_"U-um... I just wanted to say that. I'm.. im.. s-s-s-s."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Come back to Vida."_

_"No."_

_"What?Why!-"_

_"I'm just kidding I'll come back! But promise you won't lie to me ever again!"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

Both Momo and Toshiro were re-doing Vida's magazine issue which is to be completed _today. _They are both in Toshiro's office and are half-way through with finishing the magazine issue.

"What time is it?" Momo asked tiredly.

Toshiro took out his Iphone 5 and flinched at the bright screen like he was vampire. He lowered the brightness and looked on the top of his Iphone.

"It's 3:57 am. Almost 4:00 am." He said.

He placed his Iphone back into his pocket and took a sip out of his coffee. Momo's eyelids were beginning to become heavier and heavier every second. She then decided to lay her head on Toshiro's desk. Toshiro looked at her and noticed this.

"Hey. Momo. Momo! Hey! You need to stay awake!" Toshiro yelled at her.

Momo was out cold, not hearing a thing Toshiro said. Toshiro was sure she was in deep sleep and decided to do something about it. He picked up his Starbucks coffee and spilled the hot coffee all over Momo's face.

"Owwwww!" Momo flinched at the temperature of the coffee and was awoken by it.

"What the hell Toshiro!" She screamed out loud.

"I was trying to wake you up." Toshiro replied with a smirk on his face.

Momo groaned "You got it all over on my clothes too! It's all sticky and wet!"

"C'mon, your clothes are not even all that great. especially that ugly poncho you're wearing.

Momo looked down at her attire. She had a green blouse on with a flower printed skirt and a poncho- that read 'Tokyo'- had almost covered the entire outfit.

"Hey!"

"I can't believe you wore that the entire day, but at least the coffee didn't spill on the magazine." Toshiro added.

Momo 'hmph' and turned her head away.

_5:07 am_

"We're done.." Momo said

"Yay." Toshiro said in a tired tone.

Momo turned her head around to look at the window and squinted her eyes.

"It's sunrise already huh." She spoke.

Momo turned her head and looked at Toshiro. He was already fast asleep.

"A nap would sound good right now to. "Momo suggested to herself.

She laid her head on the desk.

* * *

_10:25 am._

"Where is TOSHIRO?!" Takeshi yelled.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

Takeshi groaned. "We need the other half of that damn magazine right now! The meeting starts in 5 minutes!" He yelled once again.

'He probably had sex with some women last night and overslept.' Renji said in his mind and sweatdropped at the thought.

Takeshi dialed Toshiro's number _again _and was ringing for at least 2 minutes.

"Pick up the damn phone!"

* * *

A petite black-haired girl was searching for Toshiro. She goes by the name 'Rukia Kuchiki'. She was standing right in front of Toshiro's white colored office door. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Toshiro? Are you in there?." She knocked once again was receiving no reply.

Rukia growled. "Where the hell is he? I have to make sure everything goes right in this meeting!" She said.

Rukia then looked out on the large glass window that Toshiro had in his office. Toshiro was there! But what was he doing?...sleeping.. right beside a women.

Rukia thought about it the scene then in an instant, she got angry.

"Open the god damned door Toshiro!" She shouted but she saw him still sleeping without flinching at her voice. He probably was probably awake but ignoring her

Rukia was begging to get frustrated. She clenched her fist.

"TOSHIROOOO!" Rukia kicked down the white door and the door landed with a loud bang on the floor.

Toshiro eye's opened, so did Momo's. Toshiro glanced at Rukia then at the door that was on the floor. His eye browns furrowed together.

"What the hell Rukia!" Toshiro shouted

"You need to get to the meeting room right now! It starts in like a minute!."

The meeting? The meeting! Toshiro remembered that he had to introduce the other half of the magazine issue that he did. He probably forgot to wake up early.

"GET UP!" Rukia yelled.

Momo's eyes widened as soon as she saw Rukia. 'What the? It's. It's her! Oh My G-'

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up." Toshiro said tiredly.

'God, why the hell did she had to scream so loudly?' Toshiro thought and twisted his pinky in his right ear.

"C'mon Momo." Toshiro looked at the brunette who was gathering the magazine and some of its separate pages.

She stood up and followed Toshiro out of the office. She was then stopped by Rukia.

"I got a few questions to ask you before you go." Rukia said.

"Ah! R-R-R" Mom stammered and squeed at the end of her sentence.

"Were you having sex with Toshiro here yesterday night?" She asked suspiciously.

"W-what!? O-of course not! Why would In the world would you think that?" Momo nervously

"Well you were in the same room. Sleeping.-"

"We had out clothes on! A-and look!" Momo held up the magazine. "We were working on the magazine issue the entire night!"

Rukia looked at the magazine and smiled. She looked up at Momo. "My apologies.."

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

"You must be his new assistant right?" Rukia asked.

Momo nodded her head. "How'd you know?"

"You're quite popular here at Vida."

"R-Really?" Momo said with stars glistening in her eyes.

"By the way my name is Rukia Kuchiki, Graphic designer of Vida."

"There's no need for you to introduce yourself! You're like a celebrity!

Rukia was the sister of Byakuya. Byakuya is one of the richest business men in the world.

"But what is someone like you working here at Vida?" Momo asked curiously.

"Well living a rich life is kinda boring like, sitting at home all day, doing nothing, letting the maids and butlers do all the work for you. I got kinda tired of it and decided to get a job! Something that I can actually do in life!"

"Wow, I thought having a rich life would be like Beyonce." Rukia and Momo laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Toshiro yelled. "Momo hurry up!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Toshiro was standing in the center of the board room. Also was Momo, standing right beside Toshiro.

He spoke"I'm very sorry for my late arrival-" And was cut off by his dad.

"Reason?" Takeshi asked.

"I was getting to that part thank you very much and it was because me and my assistant here -Momo Hinamori. She Is new here at Vida- was working on re-doing the magazine because _someone _ told us they hated it and that is the cause of it. So let's get started with the meeting."

After about 35 minutes explaining the concepts of the magazine Toshiro was done talking.

"That is all." Toshiro finished. "Is there any questions." He asked.

A women with bright-orange hair shot her hand right up and was probably the first person because no one else did so.

"Yes Ms. Inoue?" Toshiro spoke.

"Why isn't there a food page?" Orihime asked.

'Didn't we go over this already?'

Toshiro sighed. "Because and only this is a Fashion magazine _not _ a food magazine."

"But-"

"I answered your question already Orihime. Is there anymore?"

Orihime raised her hand again.

"except for Orihime." Toshiro said.

Orihime slowly placed her hand down. Toshiro looked around.

"Alright then."

Momo sweat dropped_. 'Are the meeting's always like this?'_

Toshiro looked at Aizen who was smirking at him.

'That bastard and his stupid smirk.'

"Aizen, it's your turn." Takeshi said.

Aizen stood up and went to the center of the board room.

30 min later.

"End."

Everyone applauded.

"I think Aizen's half of the magazine was much more better because he had a food page! Don't you all agree?" Orihime asked

Toshiro glared at the orange-haired girl.

"Well, this meeting is now over." Takeshi stood up. " You are all dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the board room and went back to their earlier doings. Takeshi walked up to Toshiro and Aizen who were gawking at each other.

"Great job on creating the magazine especially you Toshiro, I didn't think you could handle it." Takeshi smiled.

Toshiro looked away. "Hn."

Takeshi walked up to Momo. "Thanks for helping Toshiro. You didn't have any trouble working with Toshiro right?"

Momo shook her head and smiled. " Everything went perfectly fine!"

"What?" Toshiro said overhearing Momo's comment.

"Well I should be going now. Bye." Takeshi headed for the exit.

"Bye Mr. Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro looked at Momo. "What did my father said to you?"

"Nothing!" Momo teased.

"Tell me now!"

"No!"

While Momo was busy teasing Toshiro, Aizen stood up and that got Toshiro and Momo to notice him.

'Was he here this whole time?' Momo and Toshiro both thought.

Aizen turned and raised his hand "Oh hello there Toshiro."

Toshiro furrowed his eyes together. "Aizen." He said annoyed.

Aizen turned to Momo " I haven't seen you before, tell me, are you new here.?"

"Actually yes. I'm new here to Vida. I just joined this job yesterday, working as Toshiro's assistant." Momo said happily.

"Oh well that's great." Aizen smiled. He gathered his papers and stood up. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, Co-Chief-in-Editor of Vida. It's a pleasure to meet you ." He said shaking Momo's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too!"

"Well, I must get going now, I'll see you Momo. Toshiro." He raised his right hand signifying a sign meaning goodbye.

"Hn."

"Bye Mr. Aizen!" Momo elbowed Toshiro "You're so rude!"

Toshiro frowned "And why the hell should I be polite to that guy?"

"He's the Co-Chief-In-Editor!" Momo yelled.

"So? I'm the Chief-In-Editor, I have a higher title than him."

"That's doesn't mean you had to be so rude to him!"

Toshiro sighed." Whatever, I got something to take care of. By the way, can you go to the café and grab me a Sandwich and V8?" He asked.

"Sure! I was about to go there anyways!"

The both headed out of the board room. Let's focus on Toshiro now!

"Rukia. You're paying for this. Period."

"But why?" Rukia complained.

"Because _you're _the one who broke down this door in the first place and that's why you're gonna pay for it." Toshiro simply said.

"I bet that door cost way more tha a usual door would cost! That's way too much money! She yelled.

"Oh well sucks for you. Cause you're paying for this whether you like it or not. "

Rukia pleaded and gave him a 'Please-let-me-go-and-I'll-never-do-this-again' look

"And I'm not letting you go this time. This is the 19th time you've did this."

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Fine!"

With that Rukia turned away and stomped off muttering some words about Toshiro. Luckily he didn't hear.

Toshiro sighed once again and went inside his office. He heard foot steps nearing his office and he looked up and smirked.

Momo walked toward Toshiro's office and saw a raven-haired girl with a ponytail standing at his doorway, blocking the entrance. She wondered what this girl was doing here.

"Um, excuse me." Momo said.

"Oh I'm sorry." The raven haired girl said, moving out of Momo's way.

"Thank you-"

Right at that moment, Momo tripped.

"Ow!" Momo yelled. Momo managed to stand up. The sandwhich seemed to be perfectly unharmed since it was wrapped in plastic but the orange was spilled on the white floor. Momo rubbed her head and heard a small 'heh' and turned around.

There was her number one enemie. Karin Kurosaki. With her right foot stuck out.

Momo frowned and was also shocked. "K-Karin."

"Long time no see. Momo."

Momo managed to keep up her balance. "W-what are you doing here?" Momo asked almost yelling.

"That's what I should be asking _you. _You don't look like the type of person to work here." She said while looking away and arms crossed.

'Her attitude. That's what I hated most about her.' Momo thought.

Momo turned and met with Toshiro eyes.

"What is she doing here!?" Momo asked almost yelling once again.

Toshiro blinked. "You two know each other?" He asked completely ignoring momo's question.

"Yeah." Karin answered calmly ." We were more like high school rivals-"

"What is she doing here?" Momo asked again cutting Karin off.

"Hey I wasn't finished!"

"He doesn't need to know and he probably won't care anyways!" Momo shouted.

"What do you mean I won't care? She's my girlfriend Of course I'll care!" He said.

'Girlfriend. Girlfriend?'

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Momo screamed.

"Yup and you can;t have him 'cause he's mine." Karin replied while a doing a peace sign.

"Calm down." Toshiro said with his hands in front of him. "I know you're suppose to keep me away from sex and all that other crap to let me focus on my work but, I've already done it with her so don't even bother trying to stop me 'cause it's already too late."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?" She screamed.

"I'm such a horrible mother. Letting my teenage son having sex like that." Momo said while sulking at the corner of the office.

Toshiro popped up from the side. "You're not even related to me! And I'm not a teenager!"

Momo sighed. 'With Karin being Toshiro's girlfriend, I won't be able to focus on my job! Why did she had to come in my life and ruin it now?!' Momo yelled in her mind.

"By the way." Toshiro said.

"Huh?" Momo turned to Toshiro.

"Starting from today Karin will be working here at Vida. As my second assistant."

* * *

WOOOO! I'M BACK! It's been like 2 month huh? Eh heh heh heh. Sorry for the wait! I'll try to get Chapter 5 up ASAP! And maybe I'll introduce the other charachters! Like Ichigo, Orihime, Chad Etc. :D


	5. Remember

Wuzzup my Homeboys and Homegurls! Guess who's bizzack! Me! Now you're probably wondring why the hell I updated soo late. I shall explain my reasoning... I was on Vacation! :D But please don't hate me! I was going to update **before **I went on vacation but I failed to finish the chapter. So SORRY! GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI! Please accept my apology. And If you don't..**I shall never update on this story ever again and put it on hiatus.. FOREVER. **Teehee C:. Now on with the story! Also please Ignore any mistakes!

Oh and I almost Forgot! Special Thanks for

Playfully Serious, Shiro-Tammy996 ,hailey-shiro , SnowDreamy , Saxophone, TheFayrinaTale, HitsuHinalover In Chapter 3! (A/N forgot to wrote those who reviewed on chapter 3 :p Sorry!)

And In Chapter 4

SnowDreamy, Shiro-Tammy996, The Chrysanthemum , HitsuHinalover , Guest, Guest, ResidentEvilChris , hailey-shiro, Vi ChaN91312 and ovecomyes17 !

* * *

**Profiles.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Date Of Birth: December 20, 19XX

Height: 6'

Occupation: Chief-In-Editor at Vida

Relatives: Takeshi Hitsugaya, Unknown Mother( Mentioned later on in the story.)

**Momo Hinamori**

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Date Of Birth: June 3, 19XX

Height: 5'1

Occupation: Assistant of Toshiro Hitsugaya at Vida

Relatives: Unknown Mother. Unknown Father( Both shall be mentioned later on in the story.)

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Date Of Birth: Janurary 14. 19XX

Height: 4'11

Occupation: Graphic Designer of Vida

Relatives: Byakuya Kuchiki( Brother) Hisana Kuchiki( Sister /Deseased) Ginrei Kuchiki ( Grandfather / Deaceased)

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Date of Birth:September 29 19XX

Height: 5'8

Occupation: Seamstress of Vida

Relatives: Unknown.

**Orihime Inoue**

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Date of Birth: September 3 19XX

Height: 5'4

Occupation: Not yet decided.

Relatives: Sora Inoue ( Brother /Deceased.) Unknown Mother. Unknown Father.

**Renji Abarai  
**

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Date of Birth: August 31, 19XX

Height: 6'4

Occupation: Not yet decided.

Relatives: Unknown

**Cirucci Sanderwicci**

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Date Of birth: February 27, 19XX

Height: 5'4

Occupation: Receptionist at Vida

Relatives: Unknown

**Karin Kurosaki**

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Date Of Birth: May 19XX

Height :5'0

Occupation: Second Personal Assistant of Toshiro Hitsugaya at Vida

Relatives: Ichigo Kurosaki( Brother), Yuzu Kurosaki( Sister), Isshin Kurosaki( Father), Masaki Kurosaki( Mother/ Deceased)

* * *

Previously on Ugly Momo

_'He probably had sex with some women last night and overslept.'_

_"TOSHIROOOO!_

_"Were you having sex with Toshiro here yesterday night?"_

_"You must be his new assistant right?_

_"By the way my name is Rukia Kuchiki, Graphic designer of Vida._

_My name is Sosuke Aizen, Co-Chief-in-Editor of Vida. It's a pleasure to meet you ."_

_"It's a pleasure meeting you too!_

_K-Karin_

_What do you mean I won't care? She's my girlfriend Of course I'll care!_

_GIRLFRIEND!?"_

_Starting from today Karin will be working here at Vida. As my second assistant._

* * *

"Second assistant? What the hell do you mean _second _Assistant?" Momo asked confused or rather 'yelled'." I thought you could have only a minimum of One assistant per person?!"

"Well in most companies ,you can only have 1 assistant but, if work is really busy and I mean like _a lot _of work then you can go up to 3. That's it" Toshiro explained.

'Really?' Momo thought then seconds later, she went back to focusing on Karin.

"And you!" Momo yelled while pointing an accused finger at Karin. Karin simply raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Why are you working here? Like. You're definitely _not _ the type of person who would want to work _here _at a Fashion company." Momo questioned.

"Hn." Karin said. " I really don't care about the fashion or all that other shitty crap in this place. I just need a really good amount of money for my rent. And." Karin snaked her arms around Toshiro.

"I can spend more time Toshiro since all of this business stuff is getting in the way of our relationship. And why not work with Toshiro? Since we'll be together more than usual." Karin answered. Then leaned in and kissed Toshiro on the lips."

Momo made a vomiting sound. She turned around to avoid their kiss, then sighed. 'Damn it! If Karin works here at Vida, I won't be able to get any work done here! She'll be such a distraction!" Momo memorised her moments back in 12th grade.

Karin sat in the back of her and would always distract her in many ways. Poking, throwing, and one time she even spat on the back of Momo's head!." Momo frowned. " She was failing Math because of Karin but lucky for Momo, She had an entire week to study for the math regents The math regents came up and Momo seemed to pass the class of Karin's absence on that day.

Momo sighed. 'She is such a Pain in the ass.

* * *

_Flashback._

_A 16-year-old Momo Hinamori was holding her lunch tray, looking around for a place to sit. It was Momo's first day in the new High School. But Momo still had her disguise on. Only glasses but no braces. Momo then spotted a girl with black hair, tied up in a pony tail, sitting at a lunch table by herself._

_'Ah Ha!' Momo shouted in her head._

_Momo walked to the lunch table where the girl was sitting at._

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" Momo asked the girl._

_The girl didn't give a response._

_'...Ok.' Momo thought in her head, still smiling._

_Momo sat on the other side of the lunch table, away from the girl._

_Momo decided to start-up a conversation. " So.. What's your name?" She asked._

_Again the girl gave no response._

_"Not much of a talker, huh?"_

_"..."_

_'I'm not making any progress here.' Momo sulked._

_"Ha ha! Loossers!" A girl with long red hair said while pointing at Momo's lunch table aside with the girl._

_The girl seemed kinda annoyed but as for Momo, she didn't mid this at all._

_Momo stood up from her seat. "I'm gonna get a drink from the vending machine. I'll be right back." She said and then walked away._

_"Hey, you know, you shouldn't hang out with people like _her_." The red hair spoke again to the girl. "She'll make your whole status go down."_

_"I don't hang out with her." The girl said._

_"Oh really? Then why did you allow her to sit at your table huh?" The red hair girl asked._

_The girl went over to where Momo was. Momo was waiting to get her drink. The drink came out of the vending machine and right before Momo laid her hands on the drink, The black-haired girl instantly took the drink away from Momo. _

_"Hey, what are you-"_

_The girl opened the cap of the drink and poured it all over Momo then, threw the empty drink right at her._

_Everybody in the cafeteria started to laugh at the wet girl._

_"Am I a loser now?" The girl asked._

_"Ha! Not bad new girl! What's your name?" The red-haired girl asked._

_"Karin Kurosaki."_

_'Karin Kurosaki.' Momo repeated in her mind._

_Momo had been bullied a thousand times in the new school but Karin was one of the worst she ever encountered in her life. From that day forward, Karin had been constantly bullying Momo and now Karin was listed number one on Momo's top 10 hated list._

* * *

Momo walked inside the lobby and went inside the elevator to get to Vida. Right before Momo was about to push the close button-

"W-Wait! Hold the elevator please!" A orange haired girl said running towards the elevator with a large sized container in her hands.

She ran into the elevator and Momo closed it. "T-thank you!" The girl spoke almost running out of breath.

Momo smiled. "No problem!" She said.

Momo looked at the girls face and instantly recognized it. "Hey, weren't you at the meeting yesterday?" Momo asked.

"Mhm!" The girl said.

"I.. I forgot your name. Uh. was it umm. Oreos!" Momo shouted confused.

"I wish that was name but no,but close! It's Orihime Inoue!"

"Ahh. he he." Momo said while nervously scratching the back of her head. "I knew it started with an O." Momo looked at the containers that Orihime was holding. "What'chu got there?"

"Oh these!" Orihime yelled. "These are cookies, doughnuts and some other snacks I made for everyone today! I thought that since everyone would be extremely busy because of fashion week, they would need a little break.

"Oh , well that's nice!." Then Momo realized. "Wait. It's Fashion week?"

"Yup!"

As the elevator doors opened, Momo eyes widen at the scene. There were many people scattered around the whole entire place, they were busy, VERY busy. Some were working on the clothes for the models -such as Rangiku- , arranging the runaway, working on the makeup for the models and etc.

"Damn." Momo said in suprise. "Looks like it's going to be a very busy day today."

"Of course it's going to be a busy day today! It's Fashion week!" Orihime piped then walked over to a near empty table. " I guess I better start setting up the snacks."

"You want me to help out with those snacks?" Momo offered.

"Yes! Oh, why don't you start by putting the cookies and doughnuts on the right side?"

"Mhm!" Momo nodded her head.

Momo began to take out the cookies but then Momo realized that the cookies were strange-looking, and started to smell strange also.

"Um.. Orihime?" Momo asked

Orihime turned her head to Momo. "What is it?"

Momo looked at the cookies. "What did you use to make these cookies?"

"Well, I used salt, chicken, sugar, chocolate, coffee mate, soymilk, but I didn't find out if the milk was expired or not but, I used it anyways, umm oh! Mashed Broccoli's, apples, and some other stuff that I forgot!

'No wonder they don't look or smell like cookies at all' Momo thought.

Orihime shoved one of her 'cookies' in Momo's face. "Wanna try one?!"

"Umm.. n-no thank you!" Momo backed away from the 'cookie' and its strange substance.

"C'mon please!" Orihime pleaded.

"No really! I shouldn't! Besides, I'm kinda full from the breakfast I had earlier. I don't think I can handle much more food. I'll probably puke if I eat anymore food." Momo replied.

'I'll probably puke if I eat any of those cookies!'

"Aww, that's too bad." Then Orihime eyes widen" Maybe I can save you some cookies for later!" Orihime suggested.

"No please! Y-You don't really have to!" Momo half yelled.

'No really. Please don't.'

"I'll save you plenty of cookies!"

'Noooooooooooo!

"And maybe some of my doughnuts or my apple beef pie!"

'Jesus Christ. Why Me?'

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Toshiro said to himself. referring the 'she' to Momo. He then saw her walking to her office desk.

"Hey Momo!" Toshiro yelled waving his hand in the air

Momo turned around and made eye contact with Toshiro. " Oh, Hey Shiro!"

"..." Toshiro froze in his spot. Momo walked up to Toshiro and waved her hand in his face.

"Hey, Hey, Shiro. Are you there?" Momo said, still waving her hand in his face. Toshiro swiftly grabbed Momo's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

"What?" Momo said innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'? I mean that stupid nickname!"

"What nickname?"

Toshiro slammed his palm on his forehead. " I swear Momo, you are a dumbass."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She shouted.

"Then don't call me SHIRO!" Toshiro shouted back.

Momo was confused then realized that she called him Shiro a minute ago. "Ohhh my bad! I didn't realize I called you that! It just kinda slipped out of my mouth!" Momo laughed. "Cute nickname huh?"

"Hahaha! No. Toshiro said with a straight face. "Now do me a favor, go asked Rangiku Masumoto for suit no. 3 and for a white Louis Vuitton belt. I already assumed that you have met her right?"

"Yeah."

"Great, then it will be no problem for you to find her. Oh and give this to Uryu Ishida. " He handed her his Iphone 5.

"Your phone?"

"Yeah. It seems that there's some lags. It's annoying the hell out of me. Tell him to fix it for me.

"Why not go to the apple store and get it fixed. The created the phone?"

"Their service sucks."

"But then why-" Toshiro pushed her toward the way to the 'closet'

"Hurry up."

"Aye Aye captain." Momo walked out.

* * *

Momo silently walked in the closet and spotted Rangiku.

"Hey Rangiku!"

"Ow!" Rangiku yelled in pain. She looked at her small cut in her finger. "Shit, I stabbed my self. Stupid pin!"

"Ah sorry Rangiku! Did I made you that?" Momo asked. Rangiku stared at momo.

"No. Not at all." Rangiku replied sarcastically.

"S-Sorry!" Momo apologized.

Rangiku sighed. "It's ok. No biggie." Rangiku turned to Momo. So watch'ya here for?

"Oh Toshiro sent me here to get a suit no. 3.

Rangiku pointed to a rack far left from where she was standing. It's over there. But I'm sure where I placed it."

Momo walked over to the rack and rummaged through it and found the suit covered in a plastic fit bag.

"Found it. Thanks Rangiku!" Momo thanked as she ran out.

"Oh Momo can you bring me some band aids from the nurse!

"I'm on my way!' Momo yelled. Momo popped up her head from the door. " Do you know where Uryu Ishida is?"

Rangiku looked up. " I think he has a day off today. Sorry Momo.

"It's okay! I'll just tell Toshiro that. Thanks again!." With that Momo left to the nurses office.

* * *

Momo was walking then stooped in her tracks.

"Where exactly is the nurses office?" She said to herself. You could see a question mark appearing above her head.

"It's near the elevators. Just on the left side."

"Kya!" Momo screamed. She suddenly suit and the phone.

She turned around to meet Aizen Sosuke. The Co-Chief in editor of mode.

"Did I scare you? He asked.

"U-uh.. yeah." She responded.

"My apologies."

"No. It's okay!" Eh he he he." Momo laughed awkwardly." She picked up the suit and the phone.

'Shit it cracked!. Damn!. If Toshiro finds out about this I'll be screwed for eternity!.

While Momo was figuring out a way to explain the crack on Toshiro's phone. Aizen also had another idea.

Aizen held out his hand. "Why don't you give me Toshiro's phone so that I can give it To Uryu to fix it? You do have to go to the nurse right?"

"Ah, Oh! Y-Yeah!" She handed the phone to Aizen.

Wrong move.

Momo suddenly came back to reality." W-wait. but Uryu is off today-

Aizen was out of sight. Also the phone that was in her hand.

* * *

'Holy Crap'

* * *

Ow!" Rangiku yelled'

* * *

For those of you that do not know what Fashion week is,Fashion week is an event that happens twice a year. It allows Fashion designers to display their latest clothing, designs or collections in runaway shows, allowing others to look at the latest trends of what's 'in' and whats 'out' for the season. There are two major seasons per year - Autumn/Winter and Spring/Summer. Right now the major season is Spring/Summer and the month is May.(A/n: Usually the shows for Spring and summer would start from September to like October but i;m gonna twist it around a lil bit. So the shows will start from May probably to August in this story.

wiki/Fashion_week

Bye Bye~


End file.
